1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to waste material recycling apparatus and more particularly to a densifier and cooling elevator for compressing previously separated burnable waste material into cubes of desired length and shape with the cubes forming a fuel for various purposes in which a burnable product can be effectively used. The densifier includes a rotatable drum and a plurality of circumferentially positioned die tubes which are welded together and held in rigid radial position. The inner ends of the die tubes are supplied with waste material treated previously in various stages of a waste recycling apparatus. Oppositely disposed rollers engage, compress and compact the waste material into the inner ends of the die tubes and extrude the compacted waste material from the die tubes as a dense cube. The cooling elevator supplies the previously treated burnable waste material to the drum and is provided with spray nozzles that may be optionally employed to cool or provide moisture to the waste material to more effectively enable the waste material to be compressed and compacted into cubes.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various efforts have been made to separate waste material and compress it into pellets, blocks and the like which can be used for general purpose fuels such as use in firing boilers and the like. However, the prior art in this field does not include the specific structural arrangements incorporated into this invention.